A Mess in The Sheets
by Ap.Levi
Summary: Eren has no idea what awaits him as the Captain makes his usual night's visit. This time Levi's got a few kinks he wants to try out with the brat. (Riren smut, PWP)


**Okay I attempted to write a Riren smut story.**

 **I hope you like it!**

* * *

Eren was sitting quietly in his room in the cellar as Levi decided to pay him a visit.

Levi would often come by and check on Eren before the brat went to bed but this time was a little different from normal.

"Oi brat, take off your clothes."

"Wait, what? Why?" The brunette asked, giving the Captain a questioning look.

"Just do as I say and don't ask any questions."

With a slight hesitation, Eren took off his shirt and pants.

Levi took in every detail of that perfectly tanned skin as he felt his predatory instinct take over. This brat was his and he wasn't keen on sharing with anyone.

Eren crossed his arms in a poor attempt to cover up some of his naked skin. He felt quite embarrassed.

"Your underwear goes too." Levi hissed.

"N-No." The flustered boy shook his head confused as to why the Captain would ask him to do that.

Levi sighed and pushed the brat down on the bed.

"Uhm… Captain?" Eren popped up on his elbows.

A sudden grip on his boxers made him yelp as Levi stripped him naked.

"L-Leeeviii!" The brat whined and draped an arm over his eyes. This was all too much for him.

Levi snickered as he looked over the body in front of him. Oh how eager he was to fuck that boy into oblivion.

"Stop whining." He commanded as he knelt down between the brats legs.

Eren could feel his heart beat at a rapid pace. Truth be told, Eren was a blushing virgin at this point.

Levi placed a hand next to Eren's head as he leaned down and started sucking on his neck.

"Ngh! Ah!" The brat moaned at the contact.

With his other hand Levi grabbed Eren's arms and pinned them above the boy's head.

The Captain looked up and caught a glimt of two metal cuffs, which were connected to the headboard of the bed. He felt a bit kinky at the moment and therefore cuffed Eren to the bed

Oh how he loved the look on the boy's face as the cuffs shut around his wrists making it impossible for him to hold onto Levi.

Levi sat up and pulled off his cravat. He had a few kinks he wanted to test on his young about-to-be lover.

The realization hit Eren as the Captain blindfolded the teen.

"Ah! L-Levi, what're yo.." He was cut of by a soft pair of lips begging to be let inside his hot wet mouth.

Eren opened up and let their tongues touch in a heated erotic dance. That was his first kiss and with Captain Levi none the less.

Levi's hands started wandering down Eren's sides making the brat shiver and twitch. Apparently, he was a bit ticklish.

The brat happily gave in and let Levi take control as their tongues fought for dominance. Sure he wanted nothing more than to please his Captain, even if this was just some one-time thing.

Soon enough their lips parted with a string of saliva connected to their mouths.

Levi's hands were now right by Eren's hips.

The Captain leaned down and started sucking on Eren's jaw followed by a few kisses on his chest.

"Ah.. mhmmmm...!" The boy moaned out loud not caring who else heard it. It was pleasurable and he'd make sure Levi knew that.

Levi sucked on the brat's nipple then licked him down his stomach until he arrived at his destination between Eren's legs.

"M-More... Leeevi!" Eren panted.

A snicker could be heard from the Captain as he licked at Eren's erected member.

He gave it a few licks down and up before taking him it in his mouth.

"Ha! Ah! Ngh..-Ah!" The brat pulled at the cuffs and if it wasn't for Levi's tight grip on Eren's hips, he would've thrusted into the wetness of the Captain's mouth.

Levi gave Eren's length a few short sucks as he made his way down the shaft taking all of the brat's length in.

Eren was panting heavily and it felt like his eyes jerked to the back of his skull. That's how good it felt to have Levi's mouth sucking him off.

"Cap-ta-ain... I'm gonna c-cum!" The teen managed to say before releasing inside Levi's mouth.

The raven willingly swallowed the saltiness of Eren's semen, which left Eren rather impressed by how skilled Levi was at using his mouth.

Levi pulled slightly back from the brat's cock as he made his way down to Eren's entrance licking around the tight hole.

"Mmmmhh... L-Leev-viii.." The teen moaned above him as Levi started licking his way inside Eren.

The Captain's tongue was now thrusting inside the tightness while the brat was a moaning mess.

After having stretched the brat slightly Levi couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled back, licked and sucked his way to Eren's neck marking the boy with a few hickey's.

"Pleaaseee..." Eren panted. He felt like he was about to explode from sexual frustration.

"What do you want?" Levi asked with a huge grin on his face. It was satisfying to see his brat shatter at his bare touches.

"I-I want you.. Pleaase.." The teen bit his lip a bit ashamed by his actions.

"You need to be more specific." The Captain snickered and nibbled on Eren's earlobe, which caused the brat to shiver.

"I need you to fuck me." The brat begged shamelessly.

At that request Levi started to push inside the tightness of the body underneath him.

"Ahhhh! Ha! Nhh!" Eren's panting became rapid.

Levi stopped when he was fully inside as he wanted to let the brat adjust to his cock. No matter how impatient Levi was, he did absolutely not want to hurt Eren.

"Leeeeeevi." The brat whined as he took the initiative and started moving on his own.

The Captain pulled out slightly and pushed right back in with hard thrust, which earned him a loud moan from the brunette.

Eren's eyes darted backwards and he started twitching as Levi hit his sweet-spot.

"Ha! Ah! Aaah! F-Fuck! L-Levi!" He cried.

Levi pushed completely out and slammed right back in hitting the prostate.

"Ahhhhhh! Ha!" Eren's back bent and he cried out loud while pulling frantically at the cuffs.

Levi pulled off the cravat desperate to see the look on the boy's face as he reached his climax.

The Captain continued to fuck the brat relentlessly until the brat came releasing onto their stomachs.

He felt the walls tighten around his member and soon came inside the teen.

"Ngh! Ha! E-Eren!" He moaned into the crook of the brat's neck as he came undone.

Eren's wrists were released from their confinement.

Levi collapsed and fell onto his back beside his lover.

"That was amazing, Eren." The raven complimented.

There was no response from the brunette and Levi turned his head to look at the brat.

The brat had fallen asleep.

Levi couldn't help but feel content. He finally had sex with Eren... his Eren.

Nothing else seemed to matter more to the raven than watch the sleepy face on his young lover.

The raven felt a bit sleepy himself and decided to postpone the necessary cleaning.

Right now all he wanted was to cuddle up with Eren.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I might write more in the future.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
